1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a closing device on a closure lid and a closing device for such a lid made of sheet metal, the lid serving for closing containers and being pressed on from the top by means of an axial pressure on thread webs with the formation of thread elements in the lid that are negatively pushed into a (sealing) compound. Subsequently, these lids can be opened by means of twisting, the concept of a PT closure lid (press twist) being derived from this. The invention also relates to a closing aid (closing support device) for a lid for closing an upper open end of a container, in particular a glass container.
2. Description of Background and Other Information
Such PT closure lids are known as a type of White Cap closure lids, e.g., EP-450 959 (CMB), in particular FIG. 2 thereof with a cross-section with a thread web 16 at the neck of the container and a sealing compound 30, which, on the one hand, rests sealingly against the axial end of the body and, on the other hand, defines a counter-thread element with respect to the thread web 16. PT closures are well and correctly explained in column 1, paragraphs 1 and 2 thereof. Other types of closures of such lids (closure lids) are screw-type caps such as in DE-A 22 33 305 (Crown-Bender) or closure lids of the type of U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,757 (White Cap), in particular FIG. 2 thereof.
A plastic safety device is known from DE-U 88 01 748.6 (Alcoa), which can be attached to metallic screw-type closures for bottles and containers of the same kind with a threaded neck portion. The very short description of the document is at best revealed by FIG. 1, i.e., the only drawing figure, which is a cross-section with the relevant explanation that two hook elements are connected with each other through a detachment section (6 thereof), the upper hook element resting against a metallic end flange of the lid, that is rolled outwards and the lower hook element engaging a surface of the thread neck, which points downwards in a substantially axial fashion as a safety measure. This is the closed condition. The contact surface for locking does not take place on a surface that is the upper lateral outer wall, but on an outer wall that points downwards and is directed in a substantially radial fashion, but axially points downwards. In the cited document, the container indicated there is closed with an open end and an upper outer wall, the lid having a lid panel and a transition section and a skirt portion. A bead (8 thereof) of the skirt portion is encompassed by more than 150° by an upper hook element (4 thereof) of a plastic tamper-proof ring (FIG. 1 thereof), said plastic tamper-proof ring having a lower hook element (5 thereof) which can be ripped off at the webs (6 thereof). The foregoing terminology relates to that of the present invention.